Wreck it Ralph: Turbo Returns
by The Wild West Pyro
Summary: It's been a long time since Turbo was defeated, and Ralph is now a hero. But when Turbo returns to destroy the arcade, he must team up with all his friends to defeat the insane racer for good. Vanilla Butter, Pumpkin Taffy and Hero's Cuties, along with several other video game couples. Rated T for violence, suggestive themes and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WRECK IT RALPH. DISNEY DOES. AND DAN PHEONIX COMES FROM MY TEAM FORTRESS 2 STORY, TRUE STORIES OF THE GRAVEL WARS. AND I DO NOT OWN EVERY OTHER CHARACTER OTHER THAN PHEONIX. **

Chapter 1:

Saturday Night in the arcade.

BAM.

Several Beer Glasses slid off the table as an arm slammed onto the polished wooden surface.

The large crowd surrounding the two men cheered and booed as they both stood up and shook hands.

" I win." said Link, smiling.

Ralph stood up and clapped the 19 year old Hylian on the back.

" First time someone's actually beat _me_." he replied, a hint of amazement in his voice.

Link laughed.

" Well, I think it's time to leave now to the party." said Ralph as he walked back to Fix it Felix Junior, Link following him

As he entered through the gate after Link, an alarm sounded. AGAIN.

" Name?" asked a weary Surge Protector as he appeared.

" WRECK IT RALPH!" screamed Ralph, annoyed.

" OK. No need to shout. Anything to declare?" asked the Surge Protector.

" THIS."

Link jumped out and smashed the Surge Protector in the face with his shield. Hard.

" OK, OK, PASS!" yelled the Surge Protector as he crawled around the floor looking for his glasses and clipboard.

Ralph sat on the train, next to Q*Bert and his friends, who were happily reading the arcade's local newspaper, The Litwak Times, and eating some pineapple chunks- their favourite snack.

As there was a power cut yesterday, the trains ran a bit slower than usual-so Ralph had plenty of time to think and reflect on the aftermath of the life changing event that had happened about 5 weeks ago.

After Turbo had been defeated, he had become a celebrity and a local legend among the inhabitants. His tale was even immortalized in a phrase alongside " Going Turbo"." Go Ralph" meant to try and game jump in order to get something good, or save the entire arcade. A novel which was extremely popular among the residents was called " Wreck it Ralph: The story of a Bad Guy who became a Hero." The Nicelanders started being nice to him- apart from that scumbag, Gene- he got a lot more respect, party invites and friends, and, in Game Central Station, he would be pointed out by veteran characters, who would then tell a new resident of the arcade his tale. It usually went something like this:

" Do you know who that guy is?"

" You mean that guy in the torn overalls."

" He's Wreck it Ralph. He's a legend here."

" Why?"

" Sit down for a moment, and let me read this to you."

" A book?"

" Yeah. It all started when Ralph, who was a bad guy, tried to win a medal…."

And on the last 2 weeks, 2 new games had been plugged in. The Legend of Zelda was an arcade version of the popular game series, blending their best video games together with HD graphics and fun gameplay, and had been a big hit with kids and teenagers.

The other game, now the biggest hit in the arcade, was Team Fortress 2: Mann vs Machine. It was an arcade version of the hit first person shooter's game mode, with the same graphics and characters but slightly different gameplay. In the game, the story went that in 1969, the two mercenary teams united to battle the robots of Gray Mann, who had killed their bosses and would try to take over the world. The players could buy from a shop hats and weapons, upgrade their weapons, and fight in several maps, from classic TF2 maps like 2Fort and Dustbowl to special MVM maps like Coal Town. There were several consoles in the arcade, and each player could even enter their name and save their progress by the end of the day.

Eventually, the train stopped, and Ralph snapped out of his thoughts. He got off the train with Link and Q*Bert and his friends, and they went to the apartment building.

When they got to the building, Ralph rang the doorbell. The RED Pyro, maskless answered the door.

Ralph looked down and saw the cheerful, optimistic, Canadian, ex fireman, emo albino look up at him.

" Hi there Ralph! We've been waiting for you!"

" Hey Dan!"

" C'mon, go in!"

Ralph entered.

The party was in full swing. The Street Fighter gang, including Zangief, were watching Ken and Ryu participating in a drinking game. Link had gone over to dance with Zelda. Q*Bert and friends were eating at the buffet with Sonic, Tails, Amy and the rest of his friends. The Sugar Rush racers were dancing like crazy. Calhoun and Felix were slow dancing, the Nicelanders were at the bar, and the TF2 mercenaries were playing cards at a nearby table.

Ralph made his way to a table in the centre. He sat down and ate his cake quietly.

Vanellope hopped over with her cupcake and sat down.

" Hi Stink Brain"

" Hi Princess Funnyfeathers."

" So how's things going with your game?"

" Good, Vanellope. We're officially the 2nd most popular game. You should have seen the kids, teenagers and old school gamers line up outside our console. Thirty of them or something."

" You're doing well. I've got something important to tell you."

" What is it?"

" Basically, we're not really too popular at the moment. So we're getting an upgrade."

" An upgrade? WOW! This is your first one! What's going to happen?"

" Well, there's gonna be new tracks, new minigames, a practice mode, and, we're all getting updates to our character models! IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT! AND WE CAN UPGRADE OUR CARTS TOO!"

Vanellope got out of her chair and started jumping around happily.

" That sounds great, Vanellope! Fist bump!" yelled Ralph.

Vanellope jumped up and hit his fist.

Ralph looked at the clock. 10:30. Time for him to sleep.

" Well, I guess I gotta go. I'll see you all tomorrow." said Ralph to the partygoers, as they groaned. No one wanted to see Ralph go. After all, he was the star here!

" And that's a good thing." said Gene cheerfully.

" Shut up." muttered Ralph.

" No, sir. After all, you may be a so called star, but you're just an idiotic bad guy who wrecks the-AAAAARGH!"

Gene screamed as he was attacked by the angry Street Fighter Characters, Sonic and Tails, and the Team Fortress 2 mercs.

" NO ONE CALLS RALPH A IDIOT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" yelled Ryu, Ken, and Zangief at the same time as they punched the Nicelander.

" GET READY TO BE SPIKED, KNUCKLEHEAD!" yelled Sonic, rolling into a ball and slamming into Gene.

" LEETLE MAN MUST SHUT UP!" yelled the two Heavies as the RED Heavy pulled on his Killing Gloves of Boxing and his BLU counterpart clenching his massive Fists.

Ralph laughed, snapped a few pictures of Zangief and the Heavy getting Gene in a headlock, and went out to his shack with Q*Bert and his friends, their bellies full with all the delicious food.

Ralph got into bed.

" I wonder what Vanellope will look like when she gets an upgrade?" he wondered.

Then he turned over and went to sleep.

Slowly, the game characters went back to their games to rest. But in an old, smashed up, out of order, dented, Mortal Kombat II console with the screen cracked, outside the arcade in the garbage heap, an evil racer was plotting.

Inside the console, a man clad in a skintight blood red and bone white racing suit with a ripped, torn, and tattered velvet fur lined cape sat in a throne made of bones. His helmet was the same color as his racing suit, but the visor was blackened so no one could see his face. His hands were skeletal and burnt. A huge spiked mace and a black and red, glowing, serrated Daikatana lay on one side of the throne, and on the other, a huge elephant gun with an extended magazine and an ammo belt, along with a bazooka, a Bushmaster rifle and a railgun. Grenades lay in two bandoliers across his chest. Ten Berettas were on his belt. Several razor sharp knives were in his belt too. Spiked brass knuckles, with barbed wire wrapped around them as well, lay in his pockets. On his head was a bunch of thorns shaped into a crown.

" Minions." he said, in a rasping, grating, empty voice.

" Show me the battle plans."

Immediately a silver robot, wearing a hard hat and carrying a PPK walked into the room, and gave the racer some blueprints.

" Yessssss." Hissed the racer.

" Soon I, Turbo, WILL RULE THE ARCADE. I WILL WIPE OUT EVERYONE. AND THEN, WITH THE CONSOLE I HAVE, I WILL BE THE MASTER OF ALL THE GAMES WHEN THEY REGENERATE! EVERYONE SHALL BECOME MY MINIONS! I WILL BECOME THE KING OF LITWAK'S ARCADE!"

Turbo turned around in his throne and stroked the console next to him.

" Yes, my beauty Polybius, you and I will rule this arcade." He cooed softly.

He got off his throne, gripping his mace, and strode towards a hologram projector. He turned it on, and it showed a circle of the most loved consoles in the arcade, showing their statuses, upgrade news, stories, characters, and position on the list of Litwak's Arcade's Most Beloved Games. Street Fighter II, Fix it Felix Junior and Team Fortress 2: Mann vs Machine were the top 3.

" I will raze you all one by one." He murmered through gritted teeth.

He used his hands to move rotate the holograms of the major consoles in the arcade. Finally he stopped on Sugar Rush.

" Starting with you." he growled.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WRECK IT RALPH. DISNEY DOES.**

Vanellope Von Schweetz woke up from her royal bed.

" President Vanellope Von Schweetz-"

" Hey Sour Bill!"

" Good Morning. You may want to look at yourself in the mirror."

Vanellope walked over to the mirror nearby and gasped.

She was….well…older. She was much taller than before. Her legs were longer, her ponytail (and the rest of her hair) was bigger, she had huge breasts, and she was a lot more curvy.

" I….I…..I…look….er…."

While Vanellope was still busy gazing at her new form, Sour Bill continued.

" Yes. The upgrade happened overnight. You all now look 20. And before the Random Roster Race commences, you need to go to Diet Cola Mountain to meet with the other racers."

" But aren't we supposed to go to work first?"

" The arcade is closed for 2 weeks because Mr. Stan Litwak wanted to take a break and some major construction work is going on. Meanwhile the kids will be enjoying themselves in the library upstairs. Here is the list of the upgrades and patches and changes."

" OK, thanks Cough Drop. You are now dismissed."

Sour Bill ran off immediately with his chocolate buttermilk pancakes.

Vanellope headed down, ate her breakfast, then drove out to the race track.

As she drove along, she couldn't help but think about a small problem in her head.

After helping Rancis win his first Sugar Rush Cup, she'd started having a little crush on him. She'd started noticing the way he flipped his hair, his kindness- and how handsome he looked sometimes.

She arrived at Diet Cola Mountain, parked her car inside, and went in.

Meanwhile, just 25 minutes before…..

Rancis Fluggerbutter sat on Vanellope's bed as the other racers tested their skills on the bonus level in Diet Cola Mountain, looking at a picture of her.

During the race where he won his first cup, he'd become friends with her. But he also kind of…liked her. She had energy, spunk, was kind and overall a great friend. However, he liked her because she was a lot prettier and caring than Taffyta.

He started to daydream.

_He and Vanellope were sitting on her bed, chatting. Both were fully upgraded._

" _Thanks for the roses, Rancis." she said, blushing a little bit. _

_Then suddenly, he held both of her hands. _

" _Um….Vanellope.."_

" _Y-yes?"_

" _I'm sorry about the way I treated you."_

" _That's OK."_

" _A-and I….love….you."_

" _You do?"_

" _Yes."_

_She immediately took his face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed her back, making her moan a little bit. He started gently caressing her back. Then they fell on the bed and-"_

" HEY! RANCIS! RANCIS!"

Rancis snapped out of his fantasy to see a pumpkin wearing racer snapping his fingers in front of his face.

" What is it, Gloyd?"

" Vanellope's here."

He immediately ran out with the others to see her.

At the entrance, Vanellope was being complimented by the other girls. Who were rather hyper from eating the Gummy Bears in her old green jar on the shelf.

" OH MY SWEET POLO MINTS, YOU LOOK SOOOOO PRETTY!" gushed Jubileena excitedly.

" You'll have no problem winning the boys!" squealed Candlehead.

" WOAH! YOU HAVE REALLY BIGG CUPS, VWANILLOHPEE, EEVIN BIGGAR DAN ARRZ-" slurred Taffyta drunkenly as she fell back onto Vanellope's old bed.

" Yeah, she's really drunk. Found this wine bottle or something and drank the whole thing." whispered Candlehead.

Vanellope made her way through her upgraded fellow racers, complimenting them on their new looks as she went. Then she saw Rancis.

For a moment both of them stood there, staring at each other, not saying a word.

Rancis was taller and thinner now, and his hair was more untidy, with some bangs flopping over his face. Vanellope noticed the muscles and the six under his shirt if she looked closely. But his eyes still held that childish innocence that he had since the beginning of Sugar Rush.

Rancis looked at her. She was more beautiful than he'd imagined. She was taller and thinner too, like everyone else, but she had a near perfect hourglass figure and her breasts were huge. Rancis blushed when he looked at them. Vanellope giggled a bit when she saw him blushing. Even though she looked much more beautiful, her eyes still held the happiness she had when she was a child and she still had the same mischievous smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, the racers exchanged knowing glances-some giggled, some looked confused, others started whispering.

Swizzle broke the silence.

" Hey Miss President, aren't you supposed to tell us about the rest of the upgrade?"

Vanellope stopped looking at Rancis and turned around.

" Oh! Sorry! I forgot about that.

She pulled the list out of her pocket.

" OK….there are some new tracks. There's Chocolate Canyon, which is Wild West Themed, Peanut Butter Castle, which is Medieval Themed and there's Oreo Space, which, of course, is set in space. All of these will be added to the main track. And Diet Cola Mountain is available as a track too."

" You can now practice on the track- alone or with 3 others."

" You all have special abilities too now- I have my glitching ability aka teleporting, Rancis can knock people out of the way with his rolling peanut butter cups, Taffyta can use her sprinkle spikes, Candlehead can light up cherry bombs, Minty can use mints to give her an extra boost to go faster, Swizzle can make whirlpools that will mess up the track a bit, Jubileena can throw berries at other racers, sending them backwards, Gloyd can summon a pumpkin headed scarecrow that will stun racers, Snowanna can zap people with rainbows, and Crumbelina can spray liquid caramel that will slow down racers."

" We now have tools that are made of chocolate, but can smash jawbreakers, flatten other players and, by banging on the side of our kart, make us go faster. They come in the form of four hand tools: hammers, like claw hammers, and small sledgehammers, screwdrivers, flat head and cross head, crowbars, with red and black or just chocolate, and wrenches, like monkey wrenches and pipe wrenches."

" Finally, we can upgrade our carts. There are silver and brown coins on the track, collect them to earn upgrades. If you wanted a supercharger or massive V8, you can! And, for some reason, there's been this odd glitch or something, because we can jump higher now. "

All the racers looked pleased with the new upgrades.

" OK, now that's over, ONTO THE RANDOM ROSTER RACE!"

Soon, all the racers were in their karts, with their tools.

"3…..2…..1…..GO!"

They sped off to the cheers of the crowd.

To the racers and the crowd, this was just another exciting race. But today it would end in disaster and terror.

At Chocolate Canyon, it was neck and neck as Rancis raced Vanellope, and Taffyta tried to get through.

None of the racers noticed the canyon slowly collapsing. No one noticed the fifty bikers dressed in black with flamethrowers and grenades coming up behind them.

Vanellope was driving along when they heard rumbling and screams. Boulders surged down the hills and large chunks of rock fell down, blocking the racers. Grenades sent racers flying.

A huge explosion in the canyon turned all the beautiful rock formations into deadly boulders and rubble, blocking the path. Jawbreakers and Gumballs rolled across the track. As the racers swerved to avoid the rocks, they crashed into each other and caused a huge pile up. The bikers threw grenades to send them flying out of their carts and crash, bleeding terribly, under the pile of karts. Then they used their flamethrowers to make the karts explode, and to injure the racers some more.

Under the pile, Taffyta and Gloyd groaned as they were trapped under the pile of bleeding, seriously injured, twitching, groaning racers and wrecked karts.

Taffyta brushed the blood off her head and tried to move her leg. She cried out in pain. She looked and her leg and gasped.

It had chunks of flesh missing, was burned, and had shrapnel embedded in it. It was blackened from the burns and it hurt like hell.

Meanwhile, Gloyd took off his shattered pumpkin helmet and rubbed his forehead, which had burst open. He wiped the blood off his face and shook Taffyta.

" T- Taffy…"

" Y-yes Gloyd?"

" I-I've always wanted to tell you something."

" G-g-go on, Pumpkin head."

" I-I've always found you beautiful…and you have a soft side as well sometimes…."

" Y-you love me, Gloyd?"

" Yes."

He kissed her gently, then they both fell into a coma from the shock of their injuries.

Meanwhile, Rancis and Vanellope were driving away from the black clad bikers, dodging the grenades, flames, and bullets from their UZIS.

They drove as far as they could, then their path was blocked as a massive rock formation fell down in front of them, cracking the track in front of them. On both sides, there was a deep chasm. There was no way out now. The bikers were speeding up towards them.

Vanellope ran to her kart and pulled out what seemed to be a pink katana handle. She pressed a button and a pink titanium blade flew out. She pressed the button again and the blade retracted back.

Rancis grinned. He held his pipe wrench in his right hand.

As the bikers approached in a cloud of dust, both of the racers hid their weapons behind their backs, pretending to look scared.

Then, as they came close, they revealed their weapons, jumped up and attacked.

Vanellope kicked an attacker off his bike, sending him flying into the chasm. The other bikers got out switchblades, knuckledusters, metal pipes, baseball bats and attacked.

Vanellope swung her katana around, knocking out weapons and cutting others open. She stabbed one biker, decapitated another, slashed the next one and sent three others flying into the chasm below. She kicked a biker sneaking up behind her, and karate chopped one so hard his neck snapped.

Rancis punched a biker in the gut, smashed him on the head with his pipe wrench, cracking his helmet, grabbed his switchblade, and proceeded to bash in the heads of some bikers and stab others to death. He slashed the leg of one, sending him to the ground. Then Rancis beat his head in.

He was busy beating the biker, so he didn't see a biker run up behind him and punch his head with his knuckleduster. Rancis fell to the ground, knocked out.

Vanellope fought furiously against the other bikers, but they quickly overwhelmed here and she fell to the ground. They picked her up and slammed her against the fallen rock formation.

One biker trapped her weapon under a large rock, while one with a Evel Knievel styled outfit with a massive dark red cape and wielding a massive Colt Python with a very long barrel- obviously the biker leader- walked over to her, laughing and licking his lips. He jammed his revolver between her breasts.

" So…President Vanellope von Schweetz, eh? Not so tough now?"

The bikers laughed.

" Well, you've grown up quite fast. Quite pretty I see. What a shame that the beauty is going to go to waste."

He stroked her chin. She recoiled, snarling.

" Quite a feisty one too. Hmmm. Let's break her by killing her friend here."

" NOT RANCIS! NO!"

" Oh, your BOYFRIEND? OK, we'll kill him later, but first-" he said, gripping her arms fiercely-

" Let's have some FUN."

He started to unzip her hoodie.

Meanwhile, Rancis woke up. He grabbed his wrench and looked at the scene.

To his shock, the bikers and their leader had pinned Vanellope against the wall and the leader was unzipping her hoodie.

Then he realized they were going to rape her.

He growled. How dare they hurt her! How dare they hurt the president! How dare they hurt the girl he secretly loved!

" DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT FUCKING TOUCHING HER, YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUNTS!" he roared.

He yelled a battle cry, and ran into the bikers. They were so stunned, some of them fell into the chasm. Then, Rancis stabbed the leader in the back.

The leader choked, vomited up blood then fell into the chasm, smashing his neck and bones in the rocks below, while his mooks drowned in the river.

Rancis beat up the other bikers, long enough for Vanellope to kick away the rock, grab her katana, and help Rancis finish them off.

Finally, they stood, panting, tired but still alive.

Several candy people were clearing out the rubble, and the racer's fans were pulling out the unconscious and heavily injured, but barely alive racers. Duncan and Wyntchell were clearing away the bodies and flaming debris.

For a moment, Rancis and Vanellope stood there, then they suddenly hugged each other. They stood there, safe and warm in each other's embrace.

When they pulled back, Rancis put his arms on Vanellope's shoulders.

" Um…Vanellope?"

" Yes?"

" I've wanted to say this for a really long time."

" Go on."

" I. love. you."

" I love you too."

For a minute the crowd watched, silent. Then they cheered.

" KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Rancis embraced Vanellope and kissed her to the cheers of the crowd.

In his chamber, Turbo watched the event, grimacing.

"Oh. Such a touching romance. A victory for us. A pity it came at so high a price."

He laughed sadistically.

" But who cares about them? They are worthless grunts I have, pawns in this game of chess I play. They mean nothing to me. Like the useless Turbo Twins. Who cares if they have families, girlfriends, children, pets-those bikers are just pieces of shit. I don't give a fuck about them. _I'm _the most important person here."

Turbo turned to Polybius.

" Don't worry, my sweet little honeybun, I care about you too."

He rotated the hologram nearby. Sugar Rush's hologram picture was now a broken console, screen smashed.

He stopped on Sonic Fighters, Pac Man, The Legend of Zelda and Hero's Duty.

" You're next." he spat.

**( I MAY HAVE REALIZED I COPIED THE LIGHTSABER CONCEPT FROM STAR WARS. DAMN. SORRY ABOUT THAT, LUCASFILM. SO I GODDAMN CHANGED IT.)**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WRECK IT RALPH. OR TF2. ALL CREDITS GO TO DISNEY. AND THANK YOU, REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITERS! TODAY TURBO WILL BE DOING HIS THIRD RUN OF ATTACKS….BUT LET'S SEE HOW THE RACERS ARE DOING FIRST.

Rancis, arm around Vanellope's waist, walked towards the Sugar Rush Hospital.

Inside, they were greeted with cheers. After thanking the candy people for the bouquets and signing some autographs, they made their way to the wards.

The top floor was reserved especially for the racers. They had been separated into boys and girls, due to the fact that when they were together, violent pillow fights would occur.

But today, both groups gathered in the TV room to watch Rancis and Vanellope beating the crap out of the bikers. A ton of patients gathered there too, cheering when the bikers were killed.

When they arrived, a cheerful nurse directed Rancis and Vanellope to both rooms. Rancis entered the boys room and Vanellope entered the girls room.

Inside the girls room, the girls were almost hysterical.

" OH MY GOD YOU TWO MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!" squealed Candlehead.

" I knew you liked him!" said Taffyta, while sucking her lollipop as usual.

" THAT KISS WAS WONDERFUL!" cried Minty.

" How did it feel by the way?" asked Jubileena.

So Vanellope told them.

" And then, as the crowd cheers, he kisses me!"

" Is he good?"

" Yes. He's very good."

" Lucky you."

" By the way, ladies, Gloyd loves me."

" WHAT?! "

" TAFFYTA, GLOYD LOVES YOU?"

" Yeah."

As the girls were cheerfully chatting, the boys were having what they called " Overly Manly Man Talks" in their section.

" Dude, you totally got her! First by being a badass, then saving her, then kissing her and surprising her! High Five!"

Rancis high fived Swizzle and went to Gloyd.

" What was that again, Gloyd?"

" You were an absolute BADASS, man. You stabbed the guy in the back, smashed a biker's skull with a Pipe Wrench, saved Vanellope and took on 50 bikers with her help, of course. And nice swearing. That scared them shitless."

" It's a good thing we can swear openly now. Vanellope passed the law this morning."

" Anyway, is she good as a girlfriend?"

" She's sexy as hell. And really kind too. You know the slums here? "

" Oh. Er…um…yes."

" She made an order to build a ton of nice houses for the poor and raised the minimum wage."

" Now they won't have to suffer so much."

" Yeah. Now, onto how to beat up douches with a Pipe Wrench…"

In the Pac Man maze, the ghosts, save for Clyde, were walking around the maze, training for the time they would be played after the week was over. Mrs. Pac Man was collecting cherries for the pie she was making. They didn't suspect anything.

Until the maze blew up.

Debris flew everywhere. Biscuits cracked. Coffee spilled. Explosions popped up everywhere. Only their bungalow in the centre was safe.

Out of nowhere, a giant, robotic, two headed bird, like a Roc but ten times bigger, with metallic wings and the claws of a lion, snatched up Clyde's 3 brothers and Mrs. Pac Man. Then, still holding its prey, it smashed into the bungalow, blowing it up.

In Game Central Station, everyone was walking around, chatting or going to sightsee.

Then suddenly, the tunnel to Pac Man exploded in a fiery blast. Game Characters ran for cover. Anyone who was armed stood with weapons cocked and ready.

The bird flew out, opened it's mouth, and started going on a rampage, picking up characters, breathing fire and burning the Station, and injuring people with its claws or sharp wings.

Armed Characters opened fire, but the bullets only seemed to bounce off and hit their own targets.

The bird crashed into the Legend of Zelda.

Earlier before, Ganondorf, Link and Zelda had been relaxing on a green hill, watching the sunset. They were having a lovely picnic, and didn't expect anything to happen.

Then the bird came out of the sun, turning the hill into chunks of soil and grass.

Ganondorf threw the picnic cloth in the bird's face, distracting it for a moment, picked up Link and Zelda, and ran to his castle. He tossed their weapons to them, grabbed his trident and soon, the three were ready with bombs, villagers with pitchforks, rusty swords, knives, spears and crossbows, Light Arrows, and Link was wielding his master sword.

At first, their weapons were useless against the bird's metal feathers- blades did it no harm, while arrows and bolts bounced off. Only bombs seemed to damage it.

However, within an hour, they were very short of bombs, and Castle Town's delivery would only arrive half an hour later, so they continued trying to fight it.

Suddenly, by chance, one of Zelda's light arrows hit between two feathers, and the bird seemed to weaken. Both feathers fell off, exposing the machinery.

The villagers, Link and Ganon saw this, and attacked between the feathers. Soon, the bird was weakening. But then it grabbed Link and Zelda and flew up with them. Zelda continued unloading arrows into it and Link kept on stabbing and slashing the creature.

In Sonic Fighters, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Dr. Eggman were having some exercise.

" COME ON, YOU LAZYBONES, RUN!" yelled Sonic as he lead them round the oval track he made, with some help from his friend Ralph. He was coaching Tails and Dr Eggman to run, because they'd gotten chubby lately from one too many cupcakes.

" I'M TRYING! BUT MY BREATHING SUCKS!" screamed Tails.

" THEN DRINK MORE WATER!" roared Dr. Eggman.

Amy was happily jogging around too, and laughing as she watched her boyfriend showing off and his two friends run around screaming about how this was practically hell and why did they have to do 100 laps of it?

" JUST ONE MORE! YOU'VE FINISHED THE 99TH LAP!" said Sonic encouragingly.

" I DON'T THINK I CAN LAST ANY LONGER!" replied Tails, panting.

" I AM GOING TO VOMIT MY HEART OUT ANY SECOND, YOU TWO!" warned Dr. Eggman.

" BUT DO YOU WANT TO BE MUSCULAR? DO YOU WANT TO GET THE LADIES, EGGMAN?"

Eggman suddenly had a vision of him surrounded by extremely beautiful ladies admiring his physique, making him run faster than ever.

" AND IT'S NECK AND NECK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" laughed Sonic, stopping to sit down with Amy as Eggman and Tails desperately raced to the line, screaming about their legs becoming jelly.

Finally both of them reached it at the same time, so desperate they were to win.

Eggman and Tails staggered over to the water bottles, drank them in one gulp, then fell on the course.

" I'm impressed." said Sonic, walking over.

" Look, you guys have muscles now!"

Eggman and Tails looked in surprise at their new physique.

" Oh yeah, I'VE GOT BIG GUNS!" yelled Tails in joy.

" This is a splendid six I've got." muttered Eggman.

" Come on, let's go back to my house."

And the bird smashed into their house, blowing it up, with Link and Zelda stuck in the feathers.

" LINK! WHAT HAPPENED!"

" THIS ROBOT BIRD THINGAMAJIGGY JUST ATTACKED GAME CENTRAL STATION, BLEW UP PAC MAN AND TOOK US! WATCH OUT!"

Amy and Eggman dived out of the way as the bird headed for them.

Sonic took one look at the bird, then gestured to tails.

They ran, curled into balls and rolled at the speed of light towards the bird who was burning the landscape up, while Amy and Dr Eggman opened fire with acid guns, corroding the robotic bird a bit.

" SONIC, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Amy.

" BABE, I'M GOING TO SMASH IT!"

" NO! YOU'LL GET KILLED!"

" NAH. ME AND TAILS ARE DA BEST!"

They crashed into the machine. A huge flash of light, and then, nothing. Just smoke coming out from the partially wounded bird.

Amy burst into tears as Eggman patted her on the back.

Then Sonic and Tails's heads popped up.

" WE DID IT, TAILS! WE BROKE IT'S ENGINE!"

" HIGH FIVE, SONIC!"

Then the bird took off, Sonic and Tails still ripping out feathers.

" I'LL COME BACK, AMY!" screamed Sonic.

In Hero's Duty, the soldiers were relaxing in the game room.

Markowski was losing to the Sarge at chess.

Calhoun chuckled as she watched the private frantically move his black king everywhere. Finally she cornered him with her Queen.

" CHECKMATE, MARKOWSKI!"

" AAAAAAGH NOOOOOOO!" he howled in response.

Everyone laughed. Then they heard a siren wail.

" ALERT! AERIAL THREAT! ALERT!"

The soldiers grabbed their weapons and ran out.

Then they saw the huge robotic bird, breathing fire, wrecking the bridge, and trying to smash the tower.

" WAIT! THERE ARE GAME CHARACTERS ON IT!" yelled the Sarge as she studied the robot with her binoculars.

" GET OUT YOUR SCOPES! SWITCH TO SEMIAUTOMATIC MODE!"

While her men opened fire at the bird, and the game characters clinging on to it continued dodging the shots and wrecking the machinery, Calhoun radioed some particular mercenaries for extra help.

In the RED Fort in 2Fort, (The BLU Fort had been taken over by the robots and had become a menacing factory. As well as that, the distance between the forts was like the blast torn No Man's Land of WWI, and the sewer was now a murky river.) the RED Team was relaxing and unwinding. Then the radio sounded.

" OI! YOU 18 LADIES! GET TO HERO'S DUTY NOW!"

" OK, vat is ze problem?" asked the RED Medic, lowering his Quick Fix for a moment and running over to the crackly transistor radio.

Calhoun quickly explained the situation.

The mercenaries grabbed their signature weapons and ran out.

" I'm ready to kick some robot ass!" yelled the Scout, Scattergun in both hands.

" THAT BIRD MAGGOT IS GOING TO GET MASSACRED BY US!" screeched the Soldier, loading his Rocket Launcher.

" This is NOTHING compared to what we do every day!" said the Pyro, pulling his gas mask over his head with one hand, Flamethrower in the other.

" It's like World War One all over again, maggot!"

" HEAVY IS READY TO FIGHT BIG BIRD!"

" Ja."

" Wait, shouldn't I wake up me best mate?" asked the Demoman, lowering his Stickybomb Launcher.

" Oh." muttered the RED Soldier, remembering his BLU Brother, the oddly named Jane Doe.

They had forgotten to rouse their tired BLU counterparts, who may have been weaker but had much more powerful weapons.

Less than a minute later, all 18 mercs were marching across Game Central Station.

The RED Scout had his Scattergun in both hands. The BLU Scout was lagging behind him a bit, as his Baby Face's Blaster made him a bit slower.

The RED Soldier was rocket jumping with his Rocket Launcher, while the BLU Soldier was chatting with his best friend, the RED Demoman. He had his Direct Hit tucked under his arm.

The RED Pyro was marching along with the BLU Pyro, who had her Degreaser out.

The BLU Demoman watched The RED Soldier go far, adjusting the laser sight on his Scottish Resistance at the same time.

The RED Heavy, Sasha is his hands, was being healed by the RED Medic's Quick Fix, while the BLU Heavy, Natascha in both hands, was being healed by the BLU Medic's Medigun.

The RED Engineer, Wrench in his hand and Toolbox in the other, chatted with his brother, The BLU Engineer, who had his Southern Hospitality ready with his Toolbox as well.

The RED Sniper was walking with his Sniper Rifle slung on his shoulder, while The BLU Sniper was next to him, Hitman's Heatmaker on his back, lighting a cigarette.

The RED Spy was adjusting his tie while his Butterfly Knife was out. The BLU Spy had the same weapon in his hand too, except he was patting dust off his blue suit.

Asura joined them too. The demigod always liked a good fight, and he was willing to defend them with his life.

Finally, they ran into the battle, everyone watching them fight on the TV Screen in Game Central Station, or in the TV Sets in their home games.

In the Nicelander Apartments, the Nicelanders, Q*Bert and his pals, Ralph, and Felix, who was nervously looking at his pin up of Calhoun and the screen, sweating, were watching on the big screen TV in the penthouse, which had the biggest and ultra high quality display.

" I hope Tammy wins." he uttered nervously.

Ralph patted him on the back with two fingers.

" She will survive, Felix. She always will."

As the robotic bird flew in the sky, Calhoun's five soldiers picked off the feathers, Sonic, Link, Zelda and Tails wrecked the machinery, and the TF2 Mercenaries got close and attacked the exposed circuits. Asura jumped onto the bird and beat it up, smashing cogs and gears and ripping out wires.

Soon the bird stopped, hovered in mid air, and hurtled towards the ground.

Then to the horror of everyone, it turned and headed towards the lab building. There were thousands of explosives in the building. It was going to blow.

" AMY, I LOVE YOU!"

" SONIC, YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!"

Link turned to Zelda.

" If we're going to die-" he muttered.

" We'll die together." replied Zelda, looking calm and serene as usual, with no trace of fear in her face or voice.

They kissed each other gently.

All of a sudden, a figure in Hero's Duty armour ran towards them. It floated up to the robotic bird, and threw the characters one by one onto safe ground, near the hospital and the army base.

Sonic pulled himself off from the ground.

" Who the heck was that guy?"

" I dunno." replied a stunned Tails.

The figure then floated up, got out a Hero's Duty bolt action rifle- and fired at the bird, exploding it in midair.

Unfortunately, the head and the left claw smashed into the building, and the Cy Bugs spilled out.

The Soldiers did what they always did-they fired at the bugs, while the characters were treated for their injuries.

The TF2 Mercenaries and Asura rushed into the building to fight the bugs. The Mystery Soldier followed them too.

Calhoun was stunned as she watched them, on the security cameras, battle the bugs. They could clear an entire floor in less then 15 minutes flat, and every 5 seconds a dead bug fell out of the building. As they reached the 98th floor, a bunch of Cy Bugs with guns for hands came out.

" Leave both of us." Muttered Asura.

" No. You'll both get killed." Protested the BLU Medic.

" I'm a demigod. I've beaten up some of the toughest enemies ever. I can handle this. And this soldier seems to be quite good."

Suddenly he heard a cry and saw the mystery soldier struggling to attack a Cy bug.

Asura growled. How cowardly the bugs were. Attacking a defenceless man? How dare they do that.

Asura clenched his fists and proceeded to attack the bugs, smashing them into walls, cracking their heads, ripping off legs and beating them with it and hurling them out of the window. Finally he did his burst attack, killing all the bugs around him.

The Mystery Soldier helped too, headshotting several bugs, blowing their heads off and beating them to death with his rifle when needed.

Meawhile, half an hour later, the mercenaries had reached the floor and activated the beacon.

Then they were attacked by the Queen.

The mercenaries started attacking the huge bug. They fought like crazy, but soon they were cornered, and the still not dead Queen Cy Bug was about to eat them.

Then Asura crashed in, and in a stunning display of boxing, smashed the Queen to pieces and threw her remains out of the window. Then the Mystery Soldier saluted them and flew out.

Asura waved goodbye, and left. The Mercenaries gave him a medal and waved him goodbye, then ran out of the building to the cheering soldiers.

In Game Central Station, the spectators cheered. In Nicelander Apartments, Felix passed out in joy as the Nicelanders, Q*Bert and friends and Ralph celebrated.

Asura came out, exhausted, and was promptly thrown up into the air and carried to Tappers by the cheering cast of Street Fighters II and the Mortal Kombat II gang.

" YOU KICKED ASS, MAN!" roared Ken.

" YOU SHOWED THOSE BUGS WHO'S THE BOSS!" said Ryu.

" You were an absolute BADASS!" yelled Kano.

" YOU ARE THE BEST DEMIGOD I'VE EVER SEEN!" bellowed Gaiden

" Root Beer on him!" shouted Tapper, mixing up the cocktails and pouring the drinks.

The TF2 Mercenaries ran out, and were greeted by the cheering characters. They started signing autographs and asking questions from reporters. Then the two main publishers of the Game Central Station Newspaper, George and Meg, from the Paperman Game, got them for an interview.

At Nicelander Apartments, they celebrated with another party, with the soldiers and Calhoun being the guests of honour, with the Sugar Rush racers, mercs, Street Fighter II and Mortal Kombat II characters, Sonic and his friends, Link, Zelda and their allies and Asura attending.

Turbo watched the celebrations in his base, smashing his fist on a table, which turned into sawdust instantly.

" THEY BEAT ME EVERY TIME!" he roared.

He turned the hologram around. It settled on Street Fighter II, Team Fortress 2 and Fix it Felix Junior.

" You ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" he screamed.

At midnight, in Hero's Duty, inside an underground basement, the mystery soldier sat hunched over a computer, observing the outside of Turbo's fortress. He pulled off his helmet, revealing a glowing, tanned, and sweating face. He eventually changed the footage to Calhoun and Felix sleeping together, the TF2 Mercenaries relaxing, and Ryu and Chun Li sitting in Bison's mansion, looking at the stars.

They all looked so young and full of life. And they would prove valuable allies in the fight he was planning.

He couldn't let them die.

Especially Calhoun and Felix.

Felix could give her a happy life once more, the love he could always give her, and fix her broken heart. He could give her the happy life he could never give her.

In Street Fighter II, M. Bison stood guard at the door of his mansion and the home of all the characters, watching the path, when a letter floated down from the sky.

He ripped it open. As he read it, his eyes grew wider and wider.

He called the other characters. They got up, weary. As he explained, they were stunned. Immediately they ran down to the training centre in Bison's basement and started practicing.

In Team Fortress 2, a brown envelope landed inside the fort. The Mercenaries read it, then grabbed their weapons and went on Night Duty, looking at the land in the distance.

The soldier stood up. He needed to pay Fix it Felix Junior a visit.

Calhoun slept soundly with Felix in her arms, snoring quietly. Suddenly, a pair of hands shook her awake.

" What the-"

She reached for her service pistol. Felix went for his hammer and switched on the light.

She gasped.

" BRAD?!"

Dr. Brad Scott stood in her room, battered armour on, and looking tanned, handsome and happy as always. There was only one difference-he was glowing, and was a ghost.

Felix stood up.

" HEY! YOU'RE NOT HERE TO STEAL MY DYNA-"

" Calm down, Felix. I'm not here to do that at all."

Suddenly Calhoun ran over and hugged him. Or tried to. Brad hugged her back too, even if his touch was icy cold.

She sobbed.

" I-i-it's been such a long time…Brad….why did you have to die?"

" I'm sorry, Tammy. I'm sorry."

Felix marched over and pushed her away.

" OK, MISTER, TELL ME-"

" I'm sorry, Felix, but-"

Felix got out his fists.

" YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GRAB MY DYNA-"

" FELIX, QUIT IT! THAT IS AN ORDER!" roared his wife.

Brad gently took the fuming handyman aside.

" Look, Calhoun has a nasty backstory. Kohut only mentioned it to you, but he didn't tell you."

So Calhoun told them, bursting into racking sobs at the end.

Brad patted her on the back.

Felix just stood, stunned.

He approached her, nervously.

" T-t-t-t-tammy, w-w-why didn't you tell me about this?"

" I-it was too painful, Fix-it. It's just a memory, but it s-seems so….r-r-real…."

Brad tossed Felix the handkerchief he had in his pouch for him to fix her.

" T-thank you."

" Now, onto the real reason why I came."

" Why did you come?"

" To warn you."

" About what?"

Brad leaned close to them.

" You guys are in danger. You will be both attacked TONIGHT. Felix, you'll regenerate. But your wife will DIE."

" WHAT KIND OF MONSTER DOES THIS?"

" Turbo."

Stunned Silence.

" N-n-no! HE'S DEAD! HOW CAN HE BE-"

" Ssssh. He has cameras ALL OVER THE PLACE! He's watching you two right now."

In fact, Turbo was sleeping in his four poster bed, but the cameras were still on.

" OK. So what do we do?"

" Pack up everything and leave. He plans to attack at midnight. It's 10:00 now. You have got two hours to pack and warn everyone."

Soon, word spread quickly among the Nicelanders, and the other homeless game characters. People packed up everything they needed, furniture and other heavy objects into several moving trucks that Brad had programmed to have deadly accurate robot drivers, and computer brakes. They packed their possessions into their suitcases and backpacks.

In Street Fighter II, the gang hid in Bison's vast underground bunkers, which could withstand everything that was thrown at it to the bitter end, and it would take over a millennium or two to weaken, because the titanium, concrete, diamond, and brick mix was very effective. They had packed everything too.

In Team Fortress 2, the mercenaries watched the sewers, skies, landscape and the bridge, ready for action. They had arranged a truce with the robots to defend.

Back in Sugar Rush, Rancis phoned the heads of Game Central Station, the two Pong Paddles. Soon, every single character was evacuated into underground bunkers, and everyone had packed everything. Houses were completely empty.

All of the Hero's Duty Soldiers, the Halo Soldiers, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Brad, the BLU Team, and several of 's troops stood with guns ready in the centre.

Then Turbo attacked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck it Ralph. All credits go to Disney.**

At first they heard nothing but a rumbling sound.

Then, the windows and ceiling of Game Central Station exploded.

The army in the centre stared in horror as millions of Cy Bugs flooded into the room. And all of them had massive cannons, flamethrowers, or other Hero's Duty weapons for hands.

The Hero's Duty soldiers and the rest did what they would always do- they opened fire at the bugs.

Bison's troops checked the M1 Carbines and Winchester 1892s they were wielding, and fired, blowing heads off, smashing limbs and shattering the armour.

The Hero's Duty soldiers switched to full auto and proceeded to mow down thousands of bugs at a time.

The BLU Team stood in a circle, blasting away, while the blue Level 3 Dispenser in the centre gave them ammo. The Scout's Baby Face Blaster blew bugs into bits with two close range shots, the Soldier's Direct Hit hit bugs right where he was aiming, and the rockets came at speeds so high that the bugs couldn't dodge them, the Pyro's Degreaser allowed her to set bugs on fire, then quickly switch to her Flare Gun and critical hit them, the Demoman's Loch N Load had less shots, but the grenades did extra damage, blowing the bugs up. The Heavy's Natascha slowed down the bugs, long enough for the Medic to shoot them with his Blutsauger, stealing their health at the same time. The Sniper used his Hitman's Heatmaker to literally decapitate the bugs, blowing off their heads. And the Spy's Enforcer did extra damage then his RED counterpart's Revolver, killing bugs faster.

Ralph leapt into the air and started smashing Cy Bugs with his huge fists, turning them from huge, metallic insects into flattened ones.

Brad nodded at Calhoun. He readied his Lee Enfield, a WWI model, modified to fit the standards and looks of the Hero's Duty weapons, while she checked her Hero's Duty battle rifle. They fired at the bugs, helping their troops blast them to pieces.

The Halo Soldiers were lead into battle with the help of Master Chief. They attacked with Battle Rifles, Sniper Rifles, RPGs, Light Machine Guns and every other gun used by them in Halo, killing bugs twice as fast as the Hero's Duty Soldiers.

Felix ran about, using his hammer to heal every injured man. Then Calhoun tossed him an SMG, based off the WWII Sten Gun.

" But I'm a pacifist, Tammy."

" Fix It, you're going to have to shoot if you want to help with the war effort."

" OK."

Within a few minutes, the little handyman was shooting down bug after bug while Brad and Calhoun backed him up.

Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta and Gloyd had joined in too. Vanellope cut bugs to bits with her katana, Rancis smashed them with his Pipe Wrench, Taffyta, who had twin sais, stabbed, sliced and slashed every bug in sight. Gloyd, dual wielding his two crowbars, bludgeoned bugs, flipped them over or prised off their armour, then beat them to death.

Finally, the Knight from Joust, eager for a fight, joined in, lancing bugs, stabbing them with his sword, bashing them with his shield and attacking them with a battle axe. His ostrich pecked bugs to death or cracked their heads.

Meanwhile, in Street Fighter, Ryu, Ken and every other character, helped by Asura, saw an army of samurai run towards the mansion, screaming and wielding katanas. And if that wasn't enough, they were backed up with a whole bunch of Spartans.

Everyone ran into battle, punching, kicking, slamming, grappling and basically using their fighting styles to completely beat the crap out of the samurai and Spartans.

Back in Team Fortress 2, the mercenaries stood, weapons at the ready.

Then, the BLU Base went KABOOM.

The robots were flung into the land near the RED Fort, dead. They would respawn soon, but now, it was just the 9 Members of the RED Team.

It was the German Army of WW1, advancing through the remains of the BLU Base, but they also had plenty of WWII weapons and vehicles.

As the army moved closer across the long, wide, blast torn landscape, the mercs could see they were robots too, but they looked like skeletons. Silver skulls glinting in the sunlight.

The RED Team let out a battle cry and charged. In the base, Saxton Hale jumped down and started dismembering the robots with his BARE HANDS.

The Scout spammed bullets with his Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol, smashed machinery to pieces with his Bat and blew robots to bits with his Scattergun.

The Pyro set the robots on fire, frying their circuits, chopping off metal limbs with his Fire Axe and knocking them back with his Scorch Shot.

The Demoman laid stickybombs on the ground, then blew up the robots. He spammed grenades, blowing robots to bits, and at some times, bashed them with his Bottle.

The Heavy and Medic worked as a team as usual. The Medic defended himself with his Syringe Gun, sliced off heads with his Bonesaw, and ubercharged the Heavy with his Quick Fix. The Heavy would mow down robots with his Minigun/Sasha, blast them with his Shotgun and punch them with his Killing Gloves of Boxing.

The Engineer built Sentry Guns to blast down more robots, defended himself with his Shotgun, picked off targets with his Pistol and beat up robots with his Wrench, before collecting their machinery as metal.

The Sniper headshotted robots or stopped their circuits with bodyshots. He smashed heads off and cracked spines with his Kukri, and also mowed down robots with his upgraded Submachine Gun.

The Spy went behind the robot lines and killed wounded robots with his Revolver, sapped them with his Red Tape Recorder, making them malfunction and explode, or backstabbed them with his Knife, killing them in one hit.

But it was the Soldier who got the most kills out of everyone. He had turned from a veteran into a god of war. He fired rockets in an endless barrage, turning their ranks into pieces. He blew apart robot after robot with his Shotgun, and when he was out of ammo, beat them with the Shotgun, denting armour and heads. He got out his Shovel and went on a killing spree. Not only did he smash out screws, cut wires and slice off robot heads, he kicked robots to bits, smashed them in the gut, headbutted them, ripped heads off, and even got an arm or leg and proceeded to beat more robots to death with it. He rocket jumped and killed several robots with the take off blast. Finally, he got to the battlements, and went behind the Engineer's Dispenser. The Medic ubercharged him.

As all their weapons had been fully upgraded, he fired rocket after rocket after rocket after rocket at all the advancing robots.

Artillery went into pieces, machine guns and their users exploded, grenades blew up, tanks were blown apart or set on fire, rockets devastated every soldier, planes crashed when rockets hit their engines, killing even more robots.

Finally, after two hours of bombardment, every last robot was dead.

The mercenaries cheered, exhausted. They then jogged out to Game Central Station in order to help with the Cy Bugs.

The last Cy Bug went down half an hour later.

However, everyone was in no mood to cheer.

And suddenly, there was a massive explosion of fire, completely bigger than the last.

When the group recovered, they saw, walking out of the inferno, Turbo, in his skintight racing suit and bloodstained, almost white and shining, titanium armour.

He held his elephant gun and spiked mace in either of his hands. Behind him were seemingly endless robotic samurai, Spartans, knights, Nazis, Roman soldiers, gladiators, Civil War Soldiers, British Army Soldiers and zombies.

The defenders could do nothing but look at him.

He strode towards them, then banged his mace on the ground. The troops stopped marching.

" So….." he said, looking at the battered defenders of the station.

" You're the defenders?"

Brad walked forward.

" Yes. We are." he growled.

Turbo let out a maniacal laugh.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU BUNCH OF PUNY LOSERS ARE JUST PIECES OF BLOODY SHIT COMPARED TO ME AND MY ARMY! YOUR LITTLE GANG WILL BE DECIMATED IN A SECOND!"

Turbo turned his gaze to Vanellope and Taffyta. He smiled as he looked at their bodies.

" Mmmmm. These girls look good. Shall I take them for my harem?"

Rancis and Gloyd suddenly grabbed their weapons and smashed the racer in the face.

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH VANELLOPE!"

" IF YOU HURT TAFFYTA, YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO BADLY WOUNDED, YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN BED HER, MR. FUCKING BITCH!"

Turbo turned to them. He returned by attacking Gloyd with his spiked mace. He pinned him down and started to beat him. Gloyd's pumpkin helmet shattered as Turbo began to bludgeon him to death.

Taffyta was beyond hysteria.

" NO! NO! NOT GLOYD! NO! PLEASE! STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM, YOU-YOU-YOU- FUCKING MONSTER!"

Turbo smiled.

" OK, my sweet little strawberry cake, I'll stop. But I'll be fucking you in my bed before your boyfriend can live."

He gently stroked her breast, causing her to spit in his face.

Turbo wiped it away, disgusted.

Then quickly, Taffyta slashed his wrist.

" OW!"

He looked at her and glared.

Finally, Ralph stepped forward.

He looked Turbo in the eye and curled his fists into balls.

" Look, you may have completely blown up the station, but we will defeat you. We've done it once, and we will do it again."

The characters, including the Surge Protector, stood behind the defenders, nodding.

Ralph picked up Turbo, beat him up and threw him across the room. He landed in the arms of two Nazis. Turbo looked at Ralph in disgust.

" So, you want to mess with me? Well, say your last words quick!"

He turned to his army.

" FIRE!" he screamed.

Everyone ran for their lives as Turbo and his army opened fire at everyone. They shot anyone in their path who tried to stop them. They shot fleeing bystanders, children, and went into games and looted, burned and plundered every valuable item in sight.

They set fire to everything. Women were grabbed and gang raped. Children were beaten on the spot. Men were lined up against a wall and flogged.

Turbo walked through the chaos, calm and cheerful.

His plan was working. They wouldn't kill anyone, of course- but they shot to severely wound, and strike terror and fear into the hearts of everyone.

He smiled under his helmet. Soon he would rule the arcade. He would have total power. And when they thought it was safe, he would kill everyone with Polybius, and revive them- but they would obey him only, and fated to become brainless minions of his.

Soon, he would march on the other arcades, taking them over one by one, one arcade at a time. Then, when he had his army, he would take over the Internet. And in time, he would having the human race bowing to him too!

He laughed as characters were chained up, broken and defeated, and lead to his dungeons below. They would be tortured and go insane there.

However, he hadn't captured everyone.

For there was a small band of survivors fleeing from the disaster.

Ralph had escaped, with Brad, Felix, Calhoun, the Surge Protector, the knight from Joust, George and Meg from Paperman, Rancis, Vanellope, Gloyd and Taffyta, the RED and BLU teams, Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, Zangief, M. Bison, Markowski, and a wounded Asura.

Ralph turned his head to look at the scene of carnage, destruction and terror once more, before fleeing into Team Fortress 2, the only game they hadn't been attacked yet. Surge pressed a button on the wall when they reached the end of the tunnel, causing metal gates to slam down from the ceiling, laser grids to form and a series of bars go in between. Crossbows popped out and hid in the shadows, and the lights in the tunnel turned off.

" You may have captured us and destroyed our homes." Ralph muttered.

" But I swear to God that you will pay for this. We will defeat you, Turbo, and there's nothing to do about it."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WRECK IT RALPH. DISNEY DOES.**

**WARNING: SUGGESTIVE STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER, AND MENTIONS OF RAPE. THIS CHAPTER IS RATHER ADULT AND DARK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. HOWEVER, I TRIED TO MAKE IT NOT TOO EXPLICIT, AS LEMON CAN BE RATHER DISGUSTING SOMETIMES.**

After settling down in their rooms at 2Fort, the survivors gathered inside the meeting room.

Brad, who was sitting at the head of the table, coughed once and started outlining the plans and roles.

" OK. The Spy infiltrated Turbo's prison earlier. It's on a mountain near an area full of volcanoes-and it's got millions of his troops guarding it. We have to free them. Apparently, he's planning to kill them all."

" And at the moment there's only 63 of us against his 100,000,000,000 strong army."

" So, we'll be storming it. Ralph, you wreck the building, and help Felix and Tammy rescue the people inside. "

" The Knight- er-what IS your real name?"

" Alonso Quixote."

" THE Don Quixote?"

" Yes and No. I am related to him, but the programmers made me to be his nephew."

" Right, Alonso, you help the mercenaries lead the charge on the prison. Mercenaries, you can wear your hats."

A huge burst of cheering followed from the 18 mercs.

" Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, Zangief, and Bison- get into the prison and beat the crap out of the guards there. Markowski, you'll be following me into his lab."

" And Rancis, Vanellope, Gloyd and Taffyta- go into the prison with Ryu, Ken, Felix and Tammy and the rest, but while they fight off the guards, find Turbo, capture him if you can and bring him to us. Be warned- he might have a few tricks up his sleeve. If you don't catch him, at least beat up his bodyguards. Oh, and kids, you get to have guns."

" George, Meg- I know you guys don't really want to fight, so stay behind in the Intelligence Rooms, relaying information to us. The 2 Spies managed to retrieve some documents, scan them and inform us on any information via the radio."

" Surge, stay behind and guard 2Fort."

" Asura- I think you should stay behind too-"

" GRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Brad jumped out of the way as Asura hurled paper, stationery, paperweights, coffee cups, the coffee jug, the table, everyone's chairs, the board eraser, shards of glass, several primitive computers, ten filing cabinets, six lamps, and plenty of mantra balls at him.

" I AM NOT JUST A GODDAMN GAME CHARACTER! I AM A _FUCKING _DEMIGOD, YOU FOOL! _I AM A MOTHERFUCKING ONE MAN ARMY, BITCHES!_"

He literally hurled all of them outside, then proceeded to demonstrate his fighting skills on the wooden cardboard targets, his mantra abilities at some wooden cows, barrels and even a car, and then demonstrated all his different forms, up to the Destructor mode.

While everyone else's jaws dropped, Brad smiled and nodded his head.

" Good. OK, Asura, you're in."

He turned to the others.

" The ones who are following me, get your weapons now. George and Meg, go up to the Intelligence Room and go to the room where they have Morse Code tappers, Kryhas, Hebern Rotors, SIGABA Machines, Colossus Computers, microphones and radios. Yes, the Messaging Room. Study the files the spies found and patch info to us when you think it's needed. Also, highlight the important stuff."

" Surge, you stay and guard. Turn on all the security systems."

Meanwhile, on the mountain surrounded by volcanoes, Turbo was sitting in his office, looking at the prisoners. They were screaming and yelling, banging on the walls, trying to open their eyes-but they couldn't. Polybius was doing its job very well.

Outside, the team parachuted onto the mountain, got their weapons out, and hid.

They watched as the two Spies sneaked out and backstabbed the guards, and the two Snipers headshotted anyone else.

The other cyborg guards-Turbo had dumped most of his robots and turned his vast array of human soldiers into cyborgs- were playing poker when the doors exploded open via stickybombs.

They charged out, and looked around-but there was no one there.

Meanwhile, Ralph had climbed to the top of the 1000 storeys high building. He balled his fists and started wrecking the building.

As the guards grabbed their M16A2s and fired at the debris crashing down on them, the Sugar Rush racers took the opportunity to follow the Street Fighter gang, Felix, and Calhoun into the prison.

When they got in, they couldn't help but stand in shock at what they saw.

Into tiny cells, each in which there was a Polybius Console, people were undergoing intense psychological torture. People also had horrific wounds slowly covering their bodies.

Ryu turned around, trying to look away, when a bunch of cyborg samurai guards charged through the narrow corridors of the prison, armed with Katanas, bows and arrows, and Spears. Worst of all, these weren't normal men- they were ten times Zangief's size.

Zangief grabbed the nearest one and slammed him into the ground, then grappled with him on the floor. Ryu fought off another and kicked him into the ceiling, and hadoukened him to finish him. Gloyd and Taffyta decided to help them, slashing necks, cracking bones and stabbing and beating samurai to death. Gloyd got out his M14 and proceeded to mess up a samurai's face with the bullets. Then Taffyta jammed her MP5 up a samurai's nose and shredded his head.

Bison turned to Felix, Calhoun, Rancis and Vanellope as he struggled to fend off a samurai who was trying to slice his head off.

" GO! GO! RESCUE EVERYONE AND KILL TURBO!"

The two pairs split up.

As Felix and Calhoun shot the locks open, and destroyed several consoles and freed as much people as they could, Calhoun noticed one of her men in one of the cells.

" KOHUT?"

She ran towards a heavily wounded Corporal Kohut in one of the cells.

" N-NO-DON'T LOOK AT THE CONSOLE, SARGE-SARGE!"

Calhoun had already turned to look and was blinded by a huge flash of white light. She was going through a tunnel, with rainbows twisting to form a chute. She landed into a church.

She opened her eyes. She was in her wedding dress, and Felix was at the altar with her. She smiled as he began to kiss her.

Then a Cy Bug crashed through the window.

" No! No! NO!" she screamed as she realized what was going to happen.

She tried to move, but she couldn't, as Felix turned into a Cy Bug hybrid.

" FIX IT! FIX IT! F-FELIX! FELIX!"

She watched, helpless, as Felix turned into a Cy Bug. His eyes turned green, he gnashed his razor sharp teeth- and started attacking the guests. Within seconds, everyone was dead.

" Felix?"

He turned to her, and opened his mouth.

She screamed as she saw the gears coming closer…closer…

Then another flash of white light.

This time it was Brad's horrific wedding accident.

Over and over, she experienced flashes of light, and relieved her worst nightmare and worst memory over and over.

As she crumpled to the ground, a voice whispered " Kill Felix…Kill Felix….Kill Felix…Kill Him..."

The memories flickered to show Felix banging on the cell door. She picked up her battle rifle and aimed it at his head.

Then the voice stopped.

Felix smashed open the door with the small sledgehammer he had been given by Brad, kicked the console and riddled it with bullets from his SMG, causing it to spark, flicker and explode.

" Tammy! Tammy! Are you OK?"

" I-I'm fine, Fix It."

She kissed him suddenly, happy to be alive again and happy that the torture was over.

Then they dragged Kohut out, threw him his battle rifle and started freeing the others.

Meanwhile, Brad and Markowski were slowly climbing up the side of the building.

" Can you see anything?" asked George's voice from Brad's mic.

" Yeah."

" Good. There should be some loose bars. Get your crowbar and smash them in half."

20 seconds later, the wall to Pac Man's cell blew open, thanks to Markowski's explosive charges.

" DON'T LOOK AT POLYBIUS, BRAD!"

" OK, Tammy. Calm down."

He got out an M3 SMG and filled the console with lead, then helped Markowski lift a faded and shaking Pac Man out of his cell. Then, he helped the shell shocked private-who would sadly always suffer from shell shock- battle the guards.

Outside the prison, Asura, Alonso and the mercs waited outside for Meg's signal.

" NOW!" yelled Meg.

Asura sent the entire wall crashing and crumbling down with a huge mantra blast.

They saw nothing but darkness, then they heard the sounds of clanking armour and galloping horses. And the sounds of a legion of Nazi Cyborg Guards charging, MP40s, Mauser Rifles and Lugers in hands.

The robot knights, 50 times Asura's size on even bigger horses, looked down at the puny attackers and laughed.

Then the guards saw the 20 men as well and started laughing.

Asura got so angry, he roared. But for some reason the men started taunting them.

" HEY, LOOK AT ZE LION MAN!"

" WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, GRRR US TO DEATH?"

" A KNIGHT? WHAT KIND OF SORRY EXCUSE FOR A KNIGHT IS THAT?"

" YOUR HATS SUCK!"

" WE'VE GOT OVER 1000 MEN, AND ALL THEY HAVE IS 18 BASTARDS!"

" FISTS? ALL YOU HAVE IS FISTS? WE'LL BE MOWING DOWN YOU BASTARDS IN ONE SECOND!?

" ASURA? WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAME IS ZAT?"

" AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRGGH!"

Asura screamed in anger, and transformed into his Six Armed Vajra Asura form.

He flew up into the sky, and hurled mantra balls and blasts, burning the horses, frying knights alive and blowing heads off.

He smashed holes in armour, crushed weapons with his fists, kicked a robot knight into a mountain very far away from the prison, ripped eyeballs out, cracked skulls into halves, ripped off limbs and beat enemies with it, tore out throats with his teeth, pulled out a knight's wires, tore out machinery and wires, stomped on some knights, and boxed knights to death. At one time he flew up into the sky, and, speeding towards the biggest knight with the speed of a torpedo on sugar at the speed of light, proceeded to turn the gigantic robot knight into a mass of scrap metal just by crushing him with his LITTLE FINGER, and then crushed a bunch of knights with his BIG TOE.

Meanwhile, Alonso skewered guards like shish kebabs, and saw bullets bounce off his armour and kill the firers.

The mercenaries started firing. When they ran out of ammo, they got out their melee weapons and used those instead. Even though they were 18 men against an army of guards with lethal weapons, cyborg limbs and some massive mooks, they had experienced more war, battle and combat than any of the guards and so they had some of the biggest killing sprees that day. By the time they had finished, some very horrifically injured dead bodies and heads and limbs and organs and body parts were rolling across a completely red ground, and the mercs were covered up to their necks in blood, but they had absolutely no injuries at all.

Meanwhile, Rancis and Vanellope, blood up to their boots and with two bloody melee weapons, went into the top floor that housed Turbo's office. Rancis was reloading the M1 Garand he had, while Vanellope checked the Thompson SMG she was using.

" You ready for this?"

" I'm ready, Butterfingers."

She kissed Rancis on the cheek, then they ran out of the lift.

They were immediately attacked with heavy gunfire by the M16, Mossberg 500, MP40, Mauser and P38 wielding guards.

In a split second, Vanellope gave Rancis a grenade and he chucked it at the guards. Immediately they were sent flying across the corridor.

The two racers walked across the corridor. The corridor was black and gothic, with framed paintings of Turbo, guns, huge melee weapons, suits of armour, mirrors, torture devices and carpets made of dead bear skins, tiger skins, dragon skins, liger skins, etc.

" Well, it looks like he's into cruelty."

" Yeah."

They finally came to the massive wooden door that led to Turbo's office. Inside, there was a library full of horror movie DVDs and books, with a fireplace, the heads of animals, satanic imagery, a devil worshipping altar, and suits of demonic armour.

Rancis shot the lock open, then smashed through the doors, breaking it off its hinges. He got his Garand and started shooting at the guards, which were dressed in Kevlar and biker helmets, with M60s, AR15s and double barreled 12 Gauges in their hands. Vanellope opened fire as well. When they ran out of ammo, Rancis used his Garand as a melee weapon while Vanellope sliced, shot and diced up the other guards with her katana and a laser sighted Beretta M9 she had stolen from a guard. In the battle, massive bullets narrowly missed them and often smashed into their own mooks from the shots and loud noises coming from the centre of the room.

Finally the racers both reloaded and aimed their guns at Turbo, who was idly sitting in his chair on his titanium desk with his massive Elephant Gun in his hands, smoking a cigarette and drinking whisky with the sleeves of his racing suit rolled up, revealing his extremely heavily tattooed, muscular, gray, scarred and burnt arms.

" So, well done you two. You've come all this way, and fought through hell to get here."

" YOU'RE COMING WITH US, BITCH!"

Turbo chuckled, put his hands up…and kicked the desk into Rancis's face.

Rancis punched the heavy titanium desk into the altar, which exploded, and smashed to pieces.

" YOU'VE KILLED MY MAGNIFICENT LUCIFER WORSHIPPING ALTAR! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"

" SHUT THE HELL UP AND COME WITH US ALREADY! OH, AND, GOD IS ONE MILLION TEN TIMES BETTER, YA BIG SISSY!"

" ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT, PRETTY BOY?"

" YES! I BET YOUR MANHOOD IS 2 FUCKING INCHES AND GRAY AND-"

" AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Turbo pulled a lever under his desk and the floor opened to reveal an entire volcano full of hot diet cola. Vanellope dropped in.

" YOU-YOU-YOU-FUCK YOU TURBO!"

Rancis gave Turbo the finger, then jumped in as his girlfriend fell into the boiling hot cola.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Turbo.

" I'M GOING TO SAVE HER!"

" YOU'LL JUST DIE!"

" I'M FROM SUGAR RUSH! WE DON'T GET HURT BY SUGAR, STUPID!"

Turbo shook his head in absolute disbelief and smirked.

" I'm not going to believe any of the stinking, filthy, dark brown bullshit you're saying. You're just a pretty boy who's poor and an idiot. Yeah, it's true- blondes really are dumb."

Rancis smirked to himself grimly as Turbo closed the floor and went back to his desk.

" VANELLOPE! IF I DIE, REMEMBER-I WILL LOVE YOU ALWAYS! I MAY BE POOR, AND I MAY BE VAIN, BUT I LOVE YOU AND IF I DIE, AT LEAST YOU'LL BE STILL ALIVE, AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!"

" AND FOR MY EPIC LAST WORDS- FUCK YOU TURBO TO HELL!"

Rancis saw the cola getting nearer and nearer every minute.

He braced himself for the pain.

He splashed straight into the pool of lava he was going to start swimming in. He scanned the surface for Vanellope, but she wasn't there.

Then he noticed the flash of her hoodie color under the lava.

He took a deep breath, then swam into the lava, with his eyes open.

The pain burned, but he didn't care. As he swam nearer to her body floating, unconscious, katana in hand, his head started to ache from the lack of air.

He grabbed her, then started to go back up.

Suddenly, bullets started hitting the lava.

On top, Turbo smiled and turned to the guards blasting away with M16s, Mausers and AR15s.

" Hahahahaha! He said that if he died, and she was still alive, that would be all that mattered, right? Well, spare her, but kill the sorry bastard."

Rancis looked around under the diet cola.

There were bullets hitting the lava around him, but he couldn't really see any way to get back up.

Then he noticed a side tunnel that seemed to lead out of the prison.

Kicking as fast as he could, he swam towards it.

He was losing air quickly. Then a massive hail of bullets hit the water. Rancis was running out of air, and there were bullets in front of him. His strength, despite his muscles, couldn't hold on any longer. He looked ahead and swam through the bullets.

They hit him, and it hurt like hell with the hot lava, and the blood was flowing out, but he didn't care. All he wanted was Vanellope to be safe and alive, even if he died.

He gently pushed Vanellope into the tunnel, then a bullet hit him in the back of the head.

Instantly he felt his strength leaving him, and himself sinking to the bottom. The pain was going away. He waved a goodbye to Vanellope, then sank.

Suddenly he saw a hand grab his arm and pull him back up. At that was the last thing he saw, before he reached the surface and blacked out.

Meanwhile, Ralph and the others were evacuating everyone.

" Where's Butterhead and The President?" asked Gloyd.

Ralph looked for signs of the two, and asked everyone, but they told them they hadn't seen her. It was time to accept the worst. He thought it could never happen, but it had, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ralph put his head in his hands and for the second time in his life, broke down and sobbed.

All the Nicelanders, racers and Felix came up to comfort him. Even Gene reluctantly came up and slowly patted him on the back.

In the cold metal tunnel, Vanellope stood, breathing. She had pulled Rancis away from the lava. She hurt too, but she had to blow up the prison.

She pulled a Stick Grenade out from one of her stockings. It may have looked small, but the two Demomen and Brad had modified it to have a timed explosion and half the power of an atomic bomb, so it was enough to blow up the prison completely, and hopefully kill Turbo off for good.

She dropped it into the lava, and it rolled down into the center of the volcano. The time had been set. She and Rancis had to get out of here in 60 seconds, fast.

He had saved her, so she was going to do the same for him. She picked him up, put her katana on her back, holstered her UZIS and ran like hell through the tunnel.

Ralph was still sobbing when Jubileena pointed and yelled.

He looked up and instantly, his sadness turned into pure joy and relief.

Vanellope was running, a heavily injured Rancis in her arms, towards them, out of a tunnel, down the mountain, as the prison blew up on the summit.

Fortunately, they were all at the bottom of the mountain now, so they were safe.

Vanellope collapsed onto the ground as Calhoun gave her water and the Medics took a good look at Rancis.

The racers and Ralph were firing questions at her, so she told them about what had happened.

Eventually, the prisoners were cheering, and everyone was proud of Vanellope for saving her boyfriend and blowing up the prison, probably killing off Turbo for good.

" YOU DESERVE A MEDAL, LASSIE!" roared the Soldier as he patted her head.

" AND YOU TOO, PRIVATE!" he yelled to the unconscious Rancis.

" Well done! General Hologram would be proud!" said Calhoun, as her troops applauded.

The Sugar Rush girls had entered into a fangirl-esque squee about how utterly romantic this was, while Gloyd and Swizzle were taking a good look at Rancis with the Medics to see his injuries.

Ralph turned to Vanellope and hugged her.

" I'm so proud of you."

Ralph turned to Rancis.

" And I give my own personal approval-marry her if you want, be a couple, etc, as long as you treat her well and like someone you truly love."

Later, in the 2Fort Hospital…

Rancis slowly opened his eyes.

As he adjusted the light, he realized his shirt was off, and there were thousands of cards, flowers and gifts around him.

Above him the RED Medic had hooked his Quick Fix up to the ceiling and it's red beam was healing Rancis's wounds.

" Well, Herr Fluggerbutter, you are awake at last. You are a hero now, and it looks like everyone sent their thanks."

Rancis tried to sit up, but the Medic gently pushed him back down.

" Stay in bed. You've broken both legs, and some broken ribs too."

They both turned as they heard a knock on the door. The Medic turned to get it.

" Oh look at who'll be nursing you!" said Dr. Nikolas Rommel gleefully.

Rancis smiled as Vanellope ran forward, took his scarred face in her hands and French kissed him.

The Medic smiled. He would let the lovebirds have some time alone. He returned to his lab to work on his experiments, and chat with the 2 Heavies and the BLU Medic, Dr. Wilhelm Stauffenberg.

Over time, as Vanellope nursed him and his injuries healed, Rancis soon returned to full strength in less than 3 weeks.

One afternoon, Vanellope looked at the last of his scars covering his back, Rancis suddenly kissed her and pushed her onto the bed.

Vanellope moaned as Rancis planted kisses all over her face, unzipped her hoodie, slid his hands under her shirt and very gently, started caressing her chest.

" R-Rancis….. I love you…"

" Vanellope, this is my way of saying thanks….and I'll be very gentle, I promise."

" T-Thanks, Rancis." replied Vanellope as she helped him get his pants off.

" Do you really want me to do this?"

" Yes. NOW, BY THE ORDER OF THE PRESIDENT, GET IN THIS BED RIGHT NOW!"

Rancis locked the door, got into the bed, and started getting it done with his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, in the newly built penthouse in the base, everyone else was partying and celebrating Ralph's birthday. There was cake and drinks and a bar and a delicious buffet for everyone.

Taffyta and Gloyd were quietly making out in the back after a bit too many martinis when Taffyta slumped to the ground.

" TAFFYTA! ARE YOU OK?"

" I'm fine, Gloyd. I think…I just need to go out and get some air…"

" I'm not surprised. You drank over 50 martinis so far. Go out and rest."

Taffyta went outside, at the back of the base, near a few tyres and an abandoned car, leaned against the wall, and looked at the sunset.

When suddenly, a gray hand punched her, slammed her to the ground and started to rip her clothes off.

Taffyta reached for her sais, but the figure kicked them away, and punched and kicked her until she felt like dying.

The last thing she saw before the blood covered her eyes and she lost all consciousness was a red and white racing suit, two gray muscular arms, and a scarred and burnt face with black curly hair.

A few hours later, Gloyd was frantically searching for his girlfriend.

" WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" he roared, in the middle of the party, causing everyone to become silent.

Master Chief, Brad, the 18 Mercs and Swizzle stood up and asked him what was wrong. He told her where she'd gone and what had happened.

MC got out his assault rifle, told the others to get their weapons and look for her. As word spread quickly, a bunch of curious characters followed them.

Rancis was asleep with his naked girlfriend in his arms when he heard a knock. He woke up, got dressed, took his M1 Garand, scribbled a note, left it on the table, covered Vanellope and ran out with the M14-wielding Gloyd.

They were searching the fort when Gloyd gave an anguished yell from the back of the building. Instantly, the group rushed to where he was.

Master Chief took one look at the scene, and, speaking in one of the rare times he actually spoke, told the 18 Mercs, Brad and Swizzle to block the area and prevent anyone from seeing.

Aside from his girlfriend's limp, unconscious, bloodied, body, Gloyd found a bloodstained note written on white paper with red ink that looked very much like blood, from a red BIC.

It read:

Dear you Pumpkin Headed Piece of Halloween Pranking Bullshit-

I raped your girlfriend. This is what you get for blowing up my prison. I

I've injected a poison into her. She'll die in two days if you don't get the antidote.

The clock is ticking. Whaddya going to do now, huh? You're weak, a stupid pranker and have a shitty hat.

Now go fuck yourself, and start drinking. My base is heavily guarded, and with one million times the amount of guards. You'll all die.

Get ready to die-

Turbo.

As word spread after a Nicelander looked at the CCTV Footage, the party grew grim and silent.

And the only sound everyone could hear in the night was Gloyd's scream of rage.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WRECK IT RALPH. DISNEY DOES. AND ALL CREDITS GO TO DISNEY.**

Rancis tried to breathe in Ralph's room in one of the many bedrooms in the fort as Ralph had a "talk" with him.

" So, you banged her." snarled Ralph, who had just pinned Rancis against the wall with his fist.

" Er…*cough* yes."

" DID YOU GET HER PREG-you know."

" No."

" Good. BECAUSE IF YOU DID, I WOULD HAVE WRECKED YOUR FACE! And remember, whatever you do-"

Ralph threw Rancis down onto the ground.

" DON'T HURT HER, EMOTIONALLY OR PHYSICALLY, BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I WILL KILL YOU OUTRIGHT, AND YOU WILL NEVER REGENERATE AGAIN! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

" Y-y-yes sir."

" Good. Now, about-"

The door flew open, to reveal Vergil, from the game Devil May Cry 3, standing there. Ralph recognized him as one of the many Bad-Anon members.

" What is it, Verg?"

" It's just your friend, Gloyd. He's outside. Come with me."

Rancis and Ralph followed Vergil outside to see Gloyd slumped down in the corridor, in a pool of his own vomit, with two bottles of Budweiser in his hands.

" Urgh." muttered Ralph. Rancis simply shook his head as he saw the now drunken disgrace his friend was.

" He's been like that since yesterday." he said to Vergil, as they lifted him up and helped him get to the Medic.

" There is one way you could help him."

" What is it?"

" It's rather unlikely, but there are some rumors that Taffyta is fighting the poison very well and has regained most of her strength. You could get her to visit him."

" But with the poison slowly spreading through her blood and all that, she'll probably weaken again or something."

" She could write a letter to Gloyd."

They reached the Medic's waiting room, and plopped Gloyd down on two chairs.

Before he left, Vergil tossed something to Rancis, who caught it.

" What's this?"

" Oh, it's one of the armoury cards. I got it so I could practice my sword fighting with Dante. You usually can't get into the armoury, but if you ask the guards very nicely, they'll give you a card. Or you could do what I did, and threaten to send them to Hell."

" Thanks, Vergil! Bye!"

As Vergil left the room, Rancis took a last look at Gloyd, and tucked the card into his jacket pocket, scribbled a note, and put that in the other pocket.

Ten hours later, Brad was waiting in his lab when the RED Spy decloaked behind him.

" Jacques, did you get it?"

" Yes. The guards watching the safe are dead now. Unfortunately I only managed to get three vials of the antidote, even though there were ten."

" That's OK."

Brad poured in the antidote into a test tube, put on his lab coat, and got to work.

Meanwhile, Gloyd woke up in the chair.

" Ouch-my hangover…" he thought, as he rubbed his head.

He then realized that something was in his jacket pocket.

He took it out, read the note, looked at the armoury card and grinned.

In one of the wards, Taffyta sipped the antidote and smiled.

" Feeling better now?" asked Brad.

" Yes." she replied.

Meanwhile, Gloyd swiped the card in the metal armoury door.

When it opened, he took a while to look at all the guns and melee weapons on display.

He picked out an M249 SAW, an AK47, his two crowbars, a Thompson, plenty of hand grenades and stink bombs, a gas mask, and several FN Five Sevens.

Taffyta walked to Gloyd's room. She was hoping to see him there, but instead she found a note.

As she read what he had written, her eyes widened.

Everyone woke up in their beds when they heard Taffyta scream in anger.

" GLOYD ORANNNNNNNGEBOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!"

Meanwhile, after travelling through the Mortal Kombat II power cord Turbo had plugged into Game Central Station, Gloyd had silently killed all the guards with his Crowbars.

Before he walked into the base, he took out a picture of Taffyta, kissed it and walked through the main gates to start his revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WRECK IT RALPH. DISNEY DOES. AND ALL CREDITS GO TO DISNEY. AND THE RIGHTS TOO.**

Gloyd dropped his empty Thompson and looked at the dead, bullet ridden cyborg guards. Furniture had been burnt, windows smashed, and blood coated the entire corridor.

Gloyd switched to his M249 and tossed a hand grenade at the door at the end of the corridor.

The guards sitting inside playing Poker were turned into pieces. Gloyd started firing, snapping spines, shredding limbs and turning cyborg parts into twisted steel. The guards at the back reached for their M16s, but they were shot down too. Guards wearing Kevlar were merely shot in the head.

Gloyd went through guard room after guard room, killing everyone inside.

Finally, he reached the Intelligence rooms. Gloyd stuffed papers into his backpack, then blew up computers, set fire to machinery and smashed security cameras.

As Gloyd went through the base, destroying everything in sight, Turbo was polishing his Elephant Gun in his office, which had suits of armour, bookshelves with various taboo books, books about killing and Hell, and other horrific stuff. Heads of dead guards he'd killed for fun and mutilated animals hung on the walls. Portraits and statues of him, along with his medals and trophies were in the centre of the room. Torture devices hung on the walls. Suits of armour, bloodstained, decorated the door. Satanic imagery was everywhere, and Turbo had weapons all over the walls and shelves. His office had plenty of computers, a four poster bed, and TV Sets to show every room in his base, even the toilets. And now, Turbo was smoking and polishing his trophies, then kissing them.

Meanwhile, everyone, weapons out, was running into Turbo's base. Taffyta was leading the way.

Turbo had just finished polishing his biggest trophy when Gloyd, covered in blood up to his shirt, kicked the door open, dropping his last FN Five Seven, and with an AK47 in his hands.

Turbo grabbed two of his Beretta 9SFs on his desk and aimed, but Gloyd threw a grenade, blowing them all up, along with his spiked brass knuckles and most of his weapons cupboard. Then Gloyd took out some wine bottles, set them on fire and tossed them into Turbo's furniture.

Outside, Taffyta, with an M1 Carbine strapped to her back, grenades in her belt and her twins sais in her boots, climbed up the building, while Ralph, Vanellope and the rest destroyed what was left of Turbo's base and killed the surviving guards, as well as some of his elite mooks, mechas and tanks and alien technology.

Turbo was now in a firefight with Gloyd, using his Elephant Gun against Gloyd's AK47. Massive bullets smashed into the bookcases, suits of armour and Satanic imagery, but they missed Gloyd, who was jumping, ducking, sliding and diving while firing.

As Turbo reloaded, Gloyd jumped into the air and gave out a massive burst from his AK47.

Turbo's spiked mace on his desk was riddled with lead and broke. Gloyd threw grenades and fired, while Turbo shot blindly through the smoke and flames.

When Gloyd ran out of ammo, he strapped his empty AK47 to his back and got out his twin crowbars. Turbo took his empty elephant gun and tried to beat Gloyd to death, while Gloyd blocked, parried, and swung his two crowbars.

Then Taffyta crashed through the window, threw grenades at Turbo and smiled at Gloyd.

Turbo screamed as his spine was blown to pieces and shrapnel was embedded in his back, while Gloyd backflipped and started smashing Turbo with his crowbars. Taffyta riddled him with bullets from her M1, then slashed and hacked and stabbed Turbo.

Finally, after five hours of pain, Turbo collapsed, one hand on his Elephant Gun.

Back at the base, a party was thrown to celebrate Turbo's defeat. Gloyd and Taffyta were toasted several times, and everyone danced and drank. Finally, the war was over.

However, Ralph was still doubtful that Turbo was dead. So when everyone ran into Game Central Station, and the Surge Protector set about repairing the station, Rancis and Felix were sent on guard duty.

Rancis wielded his new Lee Enfield, given to him by Brad, while Felix held his Hero's Duty SMG.

When they passed the Mortal Kombat tunnel, two trophies crashed onto their heads.

Rancis and Felix awoke 30 minutes later to find themselves strapped to crosses.

Then Turbo strode into the room. But he was more horrific looking then ever. He wore a mask that covered his entire head in the shape of his skull like, blocky, ugly, 8 Bit Face, and his arms, although still muscular, had open wounds and some skin was flapping around, hanging off some of the bones exposed. His red and white racing suit was bloody and torn. The only bit of his face they could see through the mask were his actual eyes. However, they were now a venomous green instead of his normal yellow.

Turbo looked them up and down, then took off his mask.

Rancis and Felix gasped as they saw Turbo's face. His eyes had no pupils, and were simply a venomous green. His face was still handsome, but he had two red, bleeding scars diagonally across his face, forming an X. He also had bruises on his face, neck and cheeks. One of his arms was made of burnt steel, and much more muscular than his human arm. And he had an insane grin on his face. He was also shaking. Shaking with insanity.

" Well. Hello there, Mr. Fix It and Mr. Dumb Blonde."

He walked towards them, looked them up and down then took Rancis's Lee Enfield, Felix's Golden Hammer, Rancis's Pipe Wrench and Felix's SMG and threw them down through a side door to a darkly lit staircase.

" That's the end of your weapons. Now…"

" GUARDS!"

Two of Turbo's guards, both half-cyborg, went into the room.

" Wha-WHAT?" said Rancis.

Turbo laughed.

" Oh, you two stupid fucking idiots. You FORGOT TO DESTROY MY CLONING MACHINE!"

Felix and Rancis watched in horror as the two guards transformed their arms into two huge brands, with a triangle with a huge T inside it, heated them, lifted up their shirts and pressed them onto their chests.

" AUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Turbo turned around after two hours of that.

" GUARDS! DISMISSED!"

In the background, Felix stared at the mark on his chest while Rancis vomited to the side.

As the guards turned their backs and left, Turbo lifted his arm, transformed it into a missile launcher, and shot it. The guards were gibbed.

Felix and Rancis weakly looked at each other. What kind of monster was Turbo?

Turbo transformed his arm back into a normal one, but with a metallic bear paw instead of a normal right hand, with very sharp claws.

Then the torture started.

Rancis and Felix were mauled, tased several times, then Turbo turned his arm into a chainsaw and started slashing their chests.

Meanwhile, Vanellope and Calhoun were worried. Where were Rancis and Felix now?

Suddenly the Charlie Chaplin movie stopped.

Turbo's face, without his mask, appeared on the screen.

Vanellope and Calhoun gasped when they noticed Rancis and Felix in the background.

" SCUMBAGS OF GAME FUCKING CENTRAL FUCKING STATION, I HAVE JUST TORTURED TWO OF YOUR HEROES!"

" AND MISS BITCH GLITCH, AND MRS. SERGEANT BLONDE BIMBO DISASTER, LOOK AT YOUR GODDAMN LOVE INTERESTS NOW!"

Vanellope put her head in her hands while Calhoun shook her head as they saw a bloody, burnt and bleeding Felix and Rancis. Felix's head had drooped down, while Rancis was nodding at the camera. Turbo pressed two Berettas to their heads.

" I WILL MAKE A DEAL. LET ME TAKE OVER FIX IT FELIX JUNIOR AND I WILL SET THEM FREE."

The two Pong Paddles conversed, then whispered something to Ralph, who stood up and called Turbo's number.

" Fine. You take over. But let them go free."

Turbo just smirked and pulled the triggers.

" BULLSHIT!"

BANG. BANG.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WRECK IT RALPH. AND ALL RIGHTS AND CREDITS BELONG TO DISNEY.**

**TO MY READERS: DO NOT WORRY. RANCIS AND FELIX WILL COME BACK. OH, AND MARVIN AND SHELDON BELONG TO THE DEVIANT TERRORSTARTS-ATHOME.**

Back at the party, there was nothing but silence.

Vanellope was sobbing into her hands, and Calhoun had put her elbows onto a table, placed her head in her hands, and silently cried.

Ralph stood, looking at the picture of her and Rancis together. The Nicelanders were praying while the Sugar Rush racers consoled Vanellope, while crying as well.

Everyone was either crying or saddened. And in their hearts, their hate of Turbo grew bigger and bigger.

How dare he? How dare he say that he would follow a promise, but snatch away the lives of two good men? How dare he torture them, make them feel agony in their last moments, and how dare he take away the loved ones of two good women? That was what everyone was thinking.

Up in the sky, Rancis and Felix woke up. They were outside two magnificent gates lined with pearls. And with suitcases with their names on them in their writing hands.

Beyond the gates they saw rolling green hills covered in beautiful flowers, and all the animals of the world playing and grazing together. They saw the lamb happily play with a lion, and a mouse and eagle eating together. And beyond that, they saw a great golden city, that was all the major cities of the world combined together. New York and London and Beijing and Hong Kong and Paris and all the rest combined. And there were angels. And in the city there were happy people walking around. To get to a city, you could simply fly or walk to there.

Finally, Felix and Rancis looked up and saw the name on the gates- Heaven.

When they had taken it all in, Rancis opened his mouth to speak.

" C-ca-can we go in?"

Then they saw a man, old, walking with a stick but smiling. He had a long beard and white hair, and was wearing a white robe. And walking with him was a lion and a lamb, and doves flew around him.

" Lord?" asked Felix quietly.

" Yes, my sons. It is I."

" God, can we go-"

" No. You deserve a second chance. I will let you go down. Live. There are two weeping women waiting for you, and with you two gone, the monster may live. Now go, my sons. I will be with you."

Then Rancis and Felix saw themselves falling down towards their bodies, and no more.

Five minutes later, they woke up to find themselves in a comfortable bedroom. It was a bit like the Fungeon, but cosier. There was a single bed and a bunk bed, 3 bookshelves and 2 cupboards. There was one window covered in bars, and a roaring fire in a hearth. However, the stone floor was grimy, and there were rats running around.

Rancis woke up to find himself getting cleaned up by a tired-looking, weary old man. He was bald, wearing a purple coat and looked like he'd been in here for a very long time.

" King..CANDY?!"

King Candy smiled.

" Yes. That is the real me- a good father to my beautiful girl. We were all happy before that monster took over. He flung me in prison, and changed your memories, so my daughter had to endure 15 years of misery from you bunch- however, I'll forgive you for that. You seem to have changed. And you've grown."

Felix woke up to find two men in blue and white bandaging him. Both of them looked identical. However, one had a mullet and the other had a horizontal scar on his forehead.

" Jiminy Jiminy…MARVIN AND SHELDON!?"

The Turbo Twins were taken by surprise as Felix hugged them.

" I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Marvin, the one with the scar, grinned.

" Good to see you, Felix."

" So….why did Turbo lock you up?"

Sheldon, the one with the mullet, sighed.

" Long story. But anyway, he hated us. We'd get up every morning and get yelled at and beaten and fed dog food for breakfast."

" Oh my land…."

Meanwhile, Rancis was talking to King Candy about his relationship with his daughter.

" So, you're courting her?"

" You could say that, sir."

" Good, as long as you treat her nicely and don't-"

" Er, sorry, sir, but I've heard that before from her foster father."

" You mean Ralph, right?"

" Yes."

" I'm sure he'll be happy to see you alive and happy again, so my daughter can have a decent husband."

" Thanks sir."

The old man sighed.

" I would love to see her again-all grown up, and happy to find her real father, who's raised her and treated her like the plucky girl she is. And I think she'll be extremely happy to see you again. I've always wanted to see her for 15 years, and she's the thing that kept me motivated, all these years. So we're going to break out today."

" But our weapons…"

King Candy chuckled.

" Despite the fact Turbo is very smart, he seems to have become more idiotic due to his insanity. The staircase goes down to here. We managed to get them. And before you ask, we dug a tunnel using spoons. Metal ones, and a pickaxe that the twins brought along. Turbo was nice enough to give us these furnishings, despite the monster he is, because we gave up all our money to him. The tunnel leads the wall next to us. We can remove some bricks, snatch food or items, then replace them and go back in. No one notice because the bricks are wood painted to look like…bricks. "

He took out the Lee Enfield, Pipe Wrench, Golden Hammer and SMG.

" We used the hammer to heal you by the way." he added.

King Candy turned to Marvin and Sheldon, who were chatting with Felix on their bunk bed.

" Do you have the flashbangs?"

They nodded.

" Good. Let's get out of here!"

Ten minutes later, the cell doors blew open. Out went King Candy with a briefcase and Marvin and Sheldon with backpacks and duffel bags, and Rancis with a suppressed Lee Enfield and Felix with his now-silenced SMG.

They killed the guards, and snuck out through a side door. Then they ran through the tunnel to the Station.

Rancis and Felix lead them to Team Fortress 2. They opened the doors with their security cards, and went back to the fort.

Meanwhile, everyone was in the middle of a memorial service when the door opened.

At first, there was silence.

Then, Calhoun went up to Felix.

" FIX IT-"

" Yes, Tammy?"

She slapped him.

" DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

" OK, Tammy!"

The next thing he knew, she scooped him up and kissed him.

Rancis was hugging all the Sugar Rush racers and high fiving Ralph when Vanellope tackled him.

Rancis looked up from the floor to see Vanellope on top of him.

" Um…."

" I missed you, Butterfingers!"

Before Rancis could say anything, Vanellope French kissed him.

The Sugar Rush racers cheered, while Ralph turned away and vomited into a bucket and made loud retching noises.

Then the Turbo Twins and King Candy stepped into the room.

A crowd went up to meet the Turbo Twins, but Vanellope and the other racers stared.

Vanellope turned to Rancis.

" Is this-"

" Yes. He's your father."

For a moment, both father and daughter looked at each other.

Then, Vanellope ran and hugged her father, weeping tears of joy.

" DAD!"

"Nelly!"

" I missed you so much.."

" I missed you too, Nelly. I always thought of you in the prison…"

" Come, Dad, I'll take you to meet the racers."

King Candy said hello to all the racers, complimenting them and congratulating them. He was a bit cold to Taffyta, though.

" Well, hello. Aren't you the little lady who's been causing Nelly misery for 15-"

" HEY! SHUT UP-"

" Gloyd Orangeboar! Don't tell my father to shut up!"

Taffyta stopped the argument.

" Uh…um….well, you see, Turbo changed our memories so we bullied Vanellope."

" Oh. I thought you were actually bullying her."

" N-no."

Then he saw Ralph.

Before Ralph opened his mouth, King Candy glomped him.

"?"

"Thank you….thank you…..thank you for being like a father and brother to my daughter…"

" You're welcome, your Majesty."

" Tell me-what was he like?"

" Who- oh, _HIM._"

" Yes. "

" He was a candy coated pillow pants who bullied your daughter, turned _everyone _against her, and never let anyone else win."

" WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM- MY REVENGE WILL BE TERRIBLE! I WILL STRING HIM UP! I WILL FLOG HIM! I WILL THROW HIM ON THE RUBBISH HEAP! I WILL DUMP HIM INTO THE ROYAL SEWER! THEN I WILL PULL OUT HIS HAIR AND STUFF IT DOWN HIS THROAT-"

Swizzle went up to ask the King something.

" How do you know about what happened during Turbo's reign, sir?"

" He'd dump newspapers from Sugar Rush into our cell."

Suddenly the RED Scout ran in.

" Yo, Turbo's got a massive robot and a friggin' army!"

Brad rose.

" EVERYONE GET YOUR GUNS!"


	9. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Do not worry, my loyal readers and reviewers:

**I SHALL BE TYPING UP CHAPTER 9 AND THE EPILOGUE OVER THE SUMMER. I JUST HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK TO DO AND A VACATION TO GO TO.**

**SO, TURBO RETURNS SHALL BE UPDATE WHEN I HAVE THE TIME.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND PATIENCE, AND LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! It's going to be **_**epic.**_

The Wild West Pyro


End file.
